This invention relates to packaging, and especially to the packaging of pharmaceutical capsules.
Capsules conveniently are dispensed in blister package format wherein uniform blister package units are arranged in strips having transverse lines of weakness that permit a unit to be torn from the strip by the user, and a predetermined number of capsules are usually sold in a package of this type. The strips are relatively flexible, and it is desirable to provide a package for containing them that protects the strip and is convenient for the user.
It is a general objective of this invention to provide an improved package for containing a strip of blister-packaged capsules and facilitating dispensation thereof in predetermined units.